Palabras de amor
by Itzakukulkan
Summary: Un momento de reflexión de Jou sobre su relación con Seto.


Fic dedicado a Sekari Sumeragi

**Palabras de amor.**

(Palimpsesto)

Te quiero.

Lo dije. Y no me dolió su silencio. Ya no importa porque me basta con mirar sus ojos azules para comprender que en ellos crepita el fuego de la pasión.

Tócame, mi pide tímidamente.

¿Estás seguro?

Él asintió. Suspiró cuando besé suavemente sus labios tersos y yo sentí las lágrimas asomarse a mis ojos. No importa que él no sepa decirme que me quiere, aún tenemos mucho tiempo por delante… y, aunque nunca logre confiar bastante en mí, yo siempre esperaré.

Lo siento… Jou… ya no tengo miedo… ya no… pero no puedo… quisiera…

Lo besé de nuevo. No me importa. El amor es otra sensación como el placer, como el dolor… y siempre puede haber momentos en que no exista nada, salvo nosotros.

Nos dormimos. Y el sol me despertó cerca del mediodía. Él aún duerme. Yo sueño este instante efímero para siempre. Y sueño sus labios sobre los míos susurrándome palabras de amor. No importa, intento convencerme, porque sinceramente las palabras carecen de sentido y de fuerza… pero, a pesar de todo, duele y, lo admito con mucha angustia, pues quiero que no importe. Y no entiendo… ¿por qué no me basta con los hechos?. ¿Pero qué hechos en verdad?. ¿Acaso el confía en mí? Y el peso en mi corazón no desaparece y siempre hay una velada tristeza en mis palabras de resignación y de consuelo necesario. Sé que Seto ansía pronunciarlas e ignoro por qué no puede. Sé que me ama tanto como yo a él, pero nunca hay palabras… sólo caricias, un beso, un abrazo, un apoyo, un abrigo… Todo eso es amor. Amor. No importa.

Nunca ha importado. Él me ama; yo lo amo. Y a veces silencio. Silencio apacible y manso y los dos sumidos en nuestras mutuas contemplaciones. Y eso es suficiente. Y ojalá palabras de amor.

Él aún duerme, y es tarde. ¿Cúanto hemos cambiado nuestro modo de vivir?. ¿Cuánto nos ha transformado el amor?. ¿O es la soledad? Y la zozobra y el miedo me inundan, pero, desde la cama, vislumbro el sol asomándose a la ventana y un tibio y agradable calor invade mi cuerpo. Suspiro y pienso que soy feliz, que en el fondo no importa que sólo haya silencio, porque nos amamos. Él está despierto ahora y mirándome callado y atento y creo que hay una sonrisa en sus labios, aunque no estoy muy seguro de ello. Alza una mano y toca mi rostro y deja resbalar sus dedos delicadamente por mis mejillas húmedas. Quizás lloré. Sus ojos azules brillan con una intensa emoción que me es desconocida.

No importa. No importa, insisto tenazmente, aunque sin convicción. Y comprendo, por fin, y lo acepto: él no me quiere. Es eso. Y siempre lo he sabido. Él me necesita para suplir la soledad, y yo lo amo. Eso es suficiente. Porque si él me amara, me lo hubiese dicho. No importa.

Sigue con su mirada fija en mí, su mano cae bruscamente sobre la cama.

Lo siento, Jou, no puedo…, dice apesadumbrado.

No, no puedes, reflexiono para mis adentros. Y no importa. Y continúa quieto, sereno, inalterable sobre la cama, observándome, descubriendo que sí me duele y que sí me importa y que lo amo tanto que nunca lo dejaré y que no me quiere, sin embargo, ya no le gusta estar solo y anhela sanar viajas heridas, que tal vez jamás sanarán, por eso me estima y me desea a su lado.

Mokuba se ha ido y solitariamente cuida de sus negocios, pero nada de ello le entrega un poco de felicidad. Y ahora entiendo que tal vez no es amor y que ya no dolerá más. No, porque, al fin y al cabo, siempre estaremos juntos y que nuestras manera de amar es distinta, y que él no conoce la mía; ni yo, la suya. Y sólo el tiempo nos enseñará, y que la felicidad no existe eternamente, y que siempre hay un momento que podremos evocar en otro instante en que la congoja nos embargue y la soledad nos abrume. Y tal vez sólo un beso pueda borrar todas las tristezas y borrar las palabras que nunca se dijeron ni se dirán.

Ya no necesito palabras de amor. Ni las quiero tampoco. Ahora sólo quiero cogerle la mano, estrecharlo entre mis brazos y besar sus ojos, su boca, su cuerpo para sellar nuestros silencios vacíos. Y recordar.

**Nota de la autora: **Gracias por leer.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado… y les cuento que lo escribí mientras escuchaba la música de la película _Mi vida sin mí_, la cual, en mi opinión, es muy bonita.

Sólo quiero contar que hay dolores, penas y miedos irreparables, y esto es por Seto, quien no vivió su propia vida.


End file.
